Conclusiones precipitadas
by JulitaMalfoy Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger se encuentra en una cita perfecta, o casi. ¿Que pasará cuando Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson interrumpan?


**Hola!**

**Este fic participa al reto Amigo Invisible 2012 - foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, y es un regalo para… (redoble de tambores): Athenea-Eris. Espero que te guste, y ya saben… dejen rewiew :)**

Ambiente relajado, comida ligera, mesa en las Tres Escobas. Una primera cita perfecta. O casi. Miro a mi acompañante. Salta a la vista su atractivo, lo escogí por eso, pero por dentro parece vacío. Cuanto más habla, más ganas tengo de levantarme e irme. Pero no puedo. Miró a las mesas de los lados. En una están cuatro Slythering, de los cuales solo reconozco a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni, con dos chicas, supongo que hermanas por su parecido. En otra, Dean, Seamus, Lavander, Pavarti, y dos chicas que no conozco. Observo como Lavander mira fijamente a Dean, y este se remueve incomodo en su asiento. Puede que haga dos años de su ruptura con Ron, pero una ex novia es una ex novia y Dean lo sabe. Así es, hace un año que derrotamos a Voldemor y hemos vuelto todos a cursar nuestro último curso en Hogwarts, todos excepto mis dos mejores amigos. Ron empezó a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley con George, e intenta animarlo cada día. Harry entró a la academia de aurores, donde ya de paso, repasan lo de séptimo curso, me alegro por él, pero eso no quiere decir que no piense que le han dado un trato preferencial. Asiento con la cabeza, para que mi acompañante no note que no le estoy prestando la más mínima atención, y continúo vagando por mis pensamientos. Mi relación con Ron fue corta, pero intensa. No diré que lo quisiera como a un hermano, al principio había la chispa, pero cuando se apagó, y los dos nos dimos cuenta, no tenía sentido continuar. Oigo como alguien dice mi nombre y giro la cabeza en esa dirección. Perfecto, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson han interrumpido.

-Perdona, no estaba escuchando ¿decías algo?

-Tan mortalmente aburrida te resulta tu cita Granger, que ni siquiera la escuchas.- Muy bien, 1 punto para Malfoy. Hago un amago de sonrisa, y respondo.

-En absoluto. Deberías saber que Dirk es uno de los chicos más divertidos e interesantes que he tenido el placer de conocer.

-Hermione...-empezó a decir Dirk, pero Parkinson lo interrumpió.

-Rata de biblioteca, te interesara saber que…-empezó Parkinson. No pudo continuar, porque un hechizo del silencio le llegó de mi varita.

-No creo que me interese oír absolutamente nada que llegue de tu sucia boca.

-Creo que lo que intentaba decir Pansy es que no se llama Dirk. -Siguió Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-Claro que se llama Dirk- Me giré hacia él.- ¿Verdad?

-En realidad no, pero por ser tú puedes llamarme como quieras.- Me volví roja de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

-Ves Malfoy, yo le puedo llamar como quiera.

-Ohh, vamos Granger, admite que no lo escuchabas, si ni siquiera te gusta, solo lo hiciste para joderme.- Dijo ya cabreado

-¿Y porque haría yo algo así? Ni que fueras el centro de mi universo.

-Porque oíste que salí con Astoria Greengras

-¿Y por qué iba a importarme eso?

-Granger… estabas celosa, no intentes ocultarlo

-No seas ridículo, celosa yo… Y menos de una tipa como esa.

-No es por meterme, ¿pero qué quieres decir con una tipa como esa?-dijo una de las chicas de la mesa de los Slythering

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunté ya enfadada

-Astoria Greengras

-Ops

-Pero tranquila, tu novio no mentía. No hemos tenido nada, y ni siquiera estoy interesada en él.- Acabó con una sonrisa amable. Quizá la pudiera añadir a la lista de Slytherings no tan malos. Miré a Nott y negó con la cabeza. Luego miré a Draco y me sonrió de medio lado.

-Okey, falsa alarma, lo siento Dirk pero aquí se acaba nuestra cita.- Y dicho eso corrí a los brazos de Malfoy, alegrándome de que todo hubiera sido un gran malentendido y regañándome mentalmente escuchar los consejos de Lavander Brown. Si esa tipa no conseguiría nada ni de tipos como Dean.

-Te importaría otro día, intentar hablarlo conmigo primero. Más que nada para evitar que un posible suicidio tuyo si has de aguantar muchas veces a tipos como ese.

-Eh, que aun estoy aquí.

-O, cállate Dirk.


End file.
